ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Tailed Beasts
The tailed beasts (尾獣, bijū) are the nine titanic behemoths. They are differentiated by the number of tails they have, ranging from one to nine. The tailed beasts are living forms of chakra, sometimes referred to as "Chakra Monsters" (チャクラのバケモノ, Chakura no Bakemono), giving them power that far outmatches most shinobi. The tailed beasts' chakra is coloured red. Overview According to some, the immense strength that the tailed beasts possess is tempered by their bestial nature, which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use it effectively, thus when the tailed beasts are sealed within humans, they are able to benefit from the knowledge of their hosts, giving them the ability to better utilise their powers. However, this was proven to be false, as the tailed beasts themselves are in fact sapient individuals with their own personalities and emotions, and because of their power, they were sought out by countless humans throughout the ages, and were usually treated as mere tools to be used or taken, a sentiment they absolutely detest. In addition, they are well aware of their origin and the state of the ninja world. They also have the ability to communicate telepathically with each other and their jinchūriki, and possess several levels of consciousness. There is the initial level where the beast may appear in a habitat of sorts seemingly imprisoned in some way by whatever fūinjutsu that sealed them. The second level is where all the tailed beasts can convene, free of any restrictions and communicate with one another. The jinchūriki are also able to enter there, but in order to do so, they must be completely linked with their tailed beasts. The tailed beasts are also able to freely transfer their chakra to whomever they choose, and it is a less complicated process for them than it is for humans. Jinchūriki The jinchūriki (人柱力; Power of Human Sacrifice) are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess. The jinchūriki are typically lonely people, viewed by those around them as the tailed beasts that had been sealed within them, leading to prejudice and being hated and feared. Abilities Tailed Beast Skills The jinchūriki have shown to have access to the tailed beasts' massive chakra reserves and, by training, develop unique fighting styles and use the tailed beasts' considerable abilities. In addition, the jinchūriki can use the chakra to transform themselves into the likeness of their tailed beasts, which further increases their abilities. Control The jinchūriki have the potential to control their tailed beasts' power, but require intense training and sheer willpower in order to properly wield it. Whenever the jinchūriki draws out a certain amount of the tailed beasts' chakra, the beasts' very own psyche will fuse along with it, which usually involves an inner struggle between them as the jinchūriki goes deeper into their tailed beasts' forms. If a jinchūriki were to completely give into its influence, the seal which contains them will break and the tailed beast will be released. For the jinchūriki to have complete control, they must find something to fill in the void of loneliness within their hearts to give them strength. Trivia Category:Naruto Category:Races